


死蔭之地  (Vietnamese translation)

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: London Has Fallen, OLYMPUS HAS FALLEN
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, discreet love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy





	死蔭之地  (Vietnamese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【Mike/Ben】 死蔭之地](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867835) by [Beancrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown). 

Từ lúc được kéo lên khỏi ống thang máy đến khi được dìu lên máy bay về Mỹ, Tổng thống Hoa kỳ thoạt nhìn không có gì bất thường, ngoại trừ có hơi xước xát, anh vẫn ngồi tán phét chọc ghẹo vị mật vụ trưởng của mình được

Benjamin Asher nửa dựa vào ghế ngồi, vừa để y tá khử trùng mấy miệng vết thương, vừa đùa rằng lần sau nên để anh tới Nga hay đâu đó tương tự, quân đội Mỹ biết đâu còn tiết kiệm được một khoản kha khá.

Mike Banning ngồi bên cạnh Tổng thống bật cười, hắn hiện tại chỉ thấy vui mừng khôn xiết khi vừa thoát kiếp. Trong tình cảnh ngàn cân treo sợi tóc, hắn vẫn cứu được Ben khỏi tay bọn khủng bố hung ác kia, từ nay về sau trên đời này không ai có thể đoạt đi Benjamin từ hắn nữa.

Cả chuyến bay Tổng thống không hề chợp mắt nghỉ ngơi. Anh cùng Phó Tổng thống và nội các họp liên tục không ngừng nghỉ. Nửa tiếng trước khi máy bay đáp xuống đất Mỹ, Tổng thống đột nhiên nhắm chặt mắt, mặt mày nhăn lại than đau đầu rồi thảng thốt lảo đảo ngã xuống đất, làm tất cả mọi người có mặt trong phòng sợ thót cả tim.

Mike lập tức lao đến bên anh đỡ anh nằm xuống, gào lên bảo người báo cho sân bay mau chuẩn bị xe cứu thương, phía bên Nhà Trắng cũng vội vã vào cuộc.

Máy bay đáp cánh an toàn, ngài Tổng thống lúc này đã hôn mê lập tức được đưa đến bệnh viện. Bác sĩ nhanh chóng chẩn đoán, anh bị tổn thương nội tạng dẫn đến xuất huyết trong, giờ không còn thời gian nữa, Tổng thống được đẩy ngay vào phòng phẫu thuật.

Các nhân vật quyền lực chủ chốt của Mỹ đều lo lắng đứng bên ngoài. Mike siết chặt hai tay, giương mắt nhìn chằm chằm bức tường trắng toát của bệnh viện.

Đáng chết, đáng chết! Lúc rơi máy bay, lúc bị lật xe, còn đám khủng bố khốn nạn kia đánh đập Benjamin nữa, nếu hắn có khả năng hơn một chút, nếu hắn nhanh chân hơn một chút…

Hai bàn tay siết chặt đến nỗi gồ lên cả xương kêu răng rắc.

Hắn không để ý thấy mình đang run rẩy, đến tận khi Phó Tổng thống bước lại vỗ vỗ lên vai hắn, bảo hắn băng bó mấy vết thương trên người đi. Có điều Mike không chịu rời khỏi, hắn muốn biết Benjamin có bình an vô sự không, biết đâu còn phải nghỉ phép tĩnh dưỡng một thời gian, nhưng ít nhất đôi mắt xanh biếc ấy sẽ lại mở ra nhìn hắn, nụ cười rạng rỡ tươi đẹp kia sẽ lại dành cho hắn.

Mike Banning dù là kẻ vô thần, nhưng lúc này đây hắn dốc lòng cầu xin mọi vị cõi trên mà hắn biết, chỉ hy vọng Benjamin Asher của hắn, Tổng thống của hắn được sống.

Sau lần Nhà Trắng thất thủ kia, Mike biết mình có tình cảm lạ thường với Tổng thống, nhưng hắn không xác định được tình cảm đó là gì, là thân thiết như anh em bạn bè, hay trung thành bảo vệ quá độ, dù có là gì hắn cũng chưa từng dám nghĩ đến phương diện kia, rằng hắn thích Tổng thống của Hợp chủng quốc Hoa Kỳ.

Nhưng lần gặp nạn ở London này, hắn hiểu ra chính hắn có ham muốn độc chiếm Benjamin, muốn được anh tin tưởng trọn vẹn, muốn được anh ỷ lại hoàn toàn.

Khi hắn và Benjamin còn kẹt trong ống thang máy chờ cứu viện, hắn nhớ mãi tiếng cười của Ben, bèn hạ quyết tâm khi về Mỹ nhất định phải tỏ tình, dù thành hay bại, dù hắn bị đấm gãy mũi hay được một cái ôm, hắn cũng không hối hận.

Chỉ là giờ đây, hắn chẳng biết nguyện vọng ấy còn có thể thành hiện thực nữa chăng.

Đèn báo phòng phẫu thuật vừa tắt, Mike lập tức xông tới trước cửa, lòng ngập tràn hy vọng chờ mong bác sĩ vừa tháo khẩu trang ra sẽ mở miệng báo tin tốt, rằng Benjamin sẽ không sao, Ben không thể có việc gì được, anh đã vượt qua biết bao gian nan đau khổ khác người thường, lần này nhất định cũng không ngoại lệ.

Không chỉ Mike, những người bên ngoài phòng phẫu thuật, thậm chí cả những người ngồi trước TV, hay tụ tập đứng trước cửa Nhà Trắng cũng đều nghĩ như thế.

Nhưng bác sĩ chỉ mệt mỏi lắc đầu.

Hôm nay là ngày cử hành quốc tang, người ta ai cũng thương tiếc cho vị Tổng thống cương nghị chính trực phải ra đi khi còn quá trẻ.

Trong buổi từ biệt, Connor đứng cùng bà nội và chú bác, khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt ướt nhòa nước mắt. Đối với một cậu bé mới hơn mười tuổi mà nói, mấy năm nay cậu đã chịu đựng quá nhiều rồi.

Nghi thức cử hành tang lễ mang đậm phong cách của Ben, trang nghiêm mà gọn gàng đơn giản. Benjamin an tĩnh nằm đó, giống như chỉ đang chợp mắt ngủ trưa, rồi anh sẽ tỉnh dậy mỉm cười chào mọi người, nhưng anh không làm thế.

Mặc áo tang đen, thân là mật vụ trưởng của đội cận vệ tổng thống, hắn là một trong những người đi đưa quan. Cả tang lễ đối với hắn chỉ như một giấc mộng, tận đến lúc quốc kỳ phủ lên quan tài đưa vào nhập huyệt, Mike vẫn không dám tin đây là thật, rằng từ nay về sau hắn vĩnh viễn không được gặp lại đôi mắt xanh biếc rực rỡ của Benjamin nữa.

Thế giới của Mike Banning như mất đi màu sắc, và cũng là ý trên mặt chữ, từ đó về sau hắn mắc bệnh mù màu.

Hắn ly hôn, nhưng vẫn tiếp tục làm mật vụ ở Nhà Trắng, vẫn anh dũng thiện chiến, vẫn không ai địch lại, được đám lính mới trong đội cận vệ coi như thần thoại, nhưng hắn biết rõ, mình chẳng qua là cái xác biết đi.

Mike luôn nằm mơ, trong khoảnh khắc ấy, hắn lôi Benjamin cùng nhau nhảy xuống ống thang máy trong tòa nhà sắp sập ở London, Benjamin nhìn hắn nở nụ cười. Mike rất muốn vươn tay ôm Tổng thống vào lòng, nhưng đột nhiên trước mặt chẳng có ai, chỉ còn lửa đỏ ngùn ngụt cháy.

“Mike! Mike! Dậy mau dậy mau, anh làm sao vậy?” Mike hoang mang mở mắt ra, hắn vẫn nhớ rõ cảm giác tuyệt vọng khi đôi tay chỉ quơ vào khoảng không ấy, bèn lật người ôm chầm lấy Ben, siết chặt đến độ muốn làm anh gãy cả xương sườn.

“Ngài ở đây, ngài không rời bỏ tôi, Benjamin, Ben…” Trong bóng tối, Mike hoảng loạn muốn thấy đôi mắt của Ben, hắn muốn thấy rõ đôi mắt biếc xanh như ngọc ấy.

“Gặp ác mộng à?” Benjamin vừa vỗ nhẹ lưng Mike, vừa sờ soạng bật công tắc đèn trên đầu giường. Tách một tiếng, ánh sáng vàng ấm như nắng chiều nhu hòa tỏa ra, hắt lên đôi mắt xanh biếc. “Nhìn tôi này, Mike, không sao đâu, tôi ở đây rồi.”

“Ngài vẫn ở đây, ngài vẫn ở đây. Tôi sẽ không để ngài rời khỏi tôi đâu.”

“Yên tâm, tôi không đi đâu cả. Còn giờ thì làm ơn, nếu anh không buông ra thì tôi sẽ chết ngạt mà bỏ anh lại đó.”


End file.
